Pentecostal People of God
'Pentecostal People of God '''are a group of mostly antagonistic survivors found by Lilly in ''The Walking Dead: Descent. They are led by a preacher named Jeremiah James Garlitz. They are extremely religious, believing that remaining humans of Earth (among Pentecostal People of God themselves) must be eliminated and sent to the afterlife as a request of God. The group is also very skilled in controlling the undead, using them as the weapon of destruction. Pre-Apocalypse This group was not formed before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse This group was formed sometime early in the outbreak and settled in Carlinville. When Reese Lee Hawthorne presents himself at the gates of Woodbury, the group let him enter the settlement and asks who he is and what was doing alone in the woods. Reese talks about his group, the Pentecostal People of God, and how they are trapped in a small city surrounded by an herd. Lilly Caul starts to organize a rescue team and by taking the Underground Railroad, the group is saved and taken to Woodbury. While the group settled in Woodbury, only Bob Stookey questioned their intentions. Jeremiah and his group starts to plan their mass suicide, using poison to kill his own people and use a so called "superherd" to finish the rest remaining Woodburians. Only one member of the group, Harold, shows remorse and withdraws from the original plan. Then when the plan seemed to be going as planned, Bob informs Lilly about it. Lilly finally believes it, and Calvin, who has been prolesytized by Jeremiah, tries to kill her. Calvin is shot by Tommy, his own son, and Jeremiah starts his attack. He however fails badly, and gets almost everyone killed the way he didn't plan. Only Jeremiah and three other members of his group, Reese, Harold, and Stephen, survive the attack. Months after the destruction of Woodbury, Jeremiah learns that a few Woodburians, along with Harold, are still alive. He gets furious, especially at Harold for abandoning the cult, and forms a new group, killing its leader and taking his place. Members *''Jeremiah James Garlitz (Leader)'' *''Reese Lee Hawthorne'' *''Stephen Pembry'' *''Mark Arbogast'' *''Joseph Bressler'' *''Wade Pilcher'' *''Anthony'' *''Colby'' *''Rose'' *''Cailinn'' *''Emma'' *''Noelle'' *''Mary Jean'' *''Jones'' Newcomers *''Calvin Dupree'' *''Leland Burress'' *''Chester Gleason'' *''Harlan'' *''Earl Jerico'' *''Louis Packard'' *''Thurston Breen'' *Several unnamed newcomers Formerly *''Harold Benjamin Staubach'' *Norma Sutters *Miles Littleton *James Frazier *Molly Frazier *Melissa Thorndyke *Rory Thorndyke *Mr. Kenton *Mrs. Kenton *Several unnamed newcomers Deaths *Jones *Mark Arbogast *Wade Pilcher *Colby *Rose *Cailinn *Emma *Noelle *Mary Jean *Patrick Liam Murphy *Stephen Pembry *Leland Burress *Chester Gleason *Harlan *Earl Jerico *Louis Packard *Thurston Breen *Reese Lee Hawthorne *Jeremiah James Garlitz *Several unnamed survivors Killed Victims *Matthew Hennesey *Ben Buchholz *Speed Wilkins (Caused) *Jones (Caused) *Jim Bridges (Caused) *Mark Arbogast (Indirectly Caused) *Joseph Bressler (Indirectly Caused) *Anthony (Indirectly Caused) *Wade Pilcher (Indirectly Caused) *Colby (Indirectly Caused) *Rose (Indirectly Caused) *Cailinn (Indirectly Caused) *Emma (Indirectly Caused) *Noelle (Indirectly Caused) *Mary Jean (Indirectly Caused) *Patrick Liam Murphy *Bob Stookey (Indirectly Caused) *Unnamed Scorpion members (Caused) *Twelve unnamed Woodburians Appearances Novel Series *"Descent" *"Invasion" *"Search and Destroy" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Groups Category:Novels Category:Antagonists